Falkok
THe Falkoks are an alien enemy from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. The Falkonians or Falkoks were one of the main forces present in the campaign starting from level 12 and on until the end and used advanced equipment such as jet-packs, which enables them to gain height and thus a tactical advantage in combat situations, as well as fully upgraded Assault Rifles. Wearing some of the toughest armor, the Falkok can take a beating and still be able to function with deadly precision, although their armor does have one weakness, which are the legs. The legs are not as protected as the rest of the Falkok's body and is the weakest part of the Falkok, which is explained in the first game. In Plazma Burst 2 campaign, they are only seen on the level 40. Their ship crashed killing two Falkoks, although one survives. He will try to revive his friends, but will shoot the player on sight. They lack jet-packs and it is unknown if they have the same weak point on their legs as they do on PB:FttP. It is very possible that these enemies chased down Noir Lime from the planet in the PB:FttP to his crash in level 40, but were unable to do so, crashing in the wrong area and left weak and unable to continue. Weapon Variety Assault Rifle These are the most common of Falkonian units that defend their own bases and can be found in Campaign levels 12, 13, 14 and 16. A group of Falkoks carrying Assault Rifles can be very dangerous as they shoot with deadly accuracy and can be fatal. They are also found in level 40 of Plazma Burst 2. Rocket Launcher These units are extremely rare and also extremely dangerous alone and also in teams, but their legs are still a vulnerable point. They can only be found in level 15 of PB:FttP campaign, which has Noir Lime as the player. Because of Noir Lime's weaker armor and the powerful weapons wielded by the Falkoks, 2-4 shots will easily kill you, if not careful. It is best to engage these units away from the range of their Rocket Launchers. Ray Gun C-01y In Plazma Burst 2, a single fully upgraded Ray Gun C-01y] can be found in the crashed Falkonian ship on level 40, along with few Falkoks. The Plasma Cannon, a Ray Gun predecessor, is never used by the Falkoks in PB:FttP, being reserved for the more elite Phoenix Falkoks. Strategies There are a few ways to dispatch a Falkok, ranging from shooting their legs, or firing at the head. In PB:FttP, the easiest way is to shoot at their legs, as they don't appear to wear armor there, and it is what Noir Lime hints at during a cut scene. You can also aim at the head, which is almost as effective as shooting at the legs. Very powerful weapons are the best way to defeat them, but it can be extremely effective if taking a shot then taking cover. Repeating this strategy will dispatch Falkoks quickly and effectively. Trivia * In the first game, the most vulnerable body part are the legs, because they are unarmored, but it is unconfirmed whether the same effect is still present in the second game. * Falkoks were added to level 40 as a part of version 1.17 update. * Red and Blue Falkok skins have been added into the game as of Version 1.20, and is now a playable TDM and DM character. In TDM, these skins are nearly identical to auto-recolored normal Falkok. * In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, the Falkoks had fully functional jet-packs, but in Plazma Burst 2, the jet-packs no longer work, because of a new game engine. Gallery Red Falkok.png|Red Falkok Blue Falkok.png|Blue Falkok Falkok FTP.png|A Falkok in the first game. Flying Falkok (Dead).png|A dead flying Falkok. Falkoks and Lasers.png|Falkoks guarding an area under lasers. cool done.png|where the falkoks are at in the level Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Falkoks Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Skins